


Patience

by ophoney



Category: One Piece
Genre: Doflamingo Being an Asshole..., F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophoney/pseuds/ophoney
Summary: “Don’t pull such a tortured face, Y/N. We’ve only just started and you’re already so demanding.”After being subjected to Doflamingo’s shameless flirting at one of Dressrosa’s parties, you try to have a moment alone before the man himself pays you some very special attention.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Original Character(s), Donquixote Doflamingo/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey.. look at me, back with another Doffy fic. Can someone maybe please stop me??

You were representing the Donquixote Family along with Doflamingo at Dressrosa’s biannual ‘party’. If you could even call it that. It was more for haughty Nobles to have their egos further stroked by being invited to such an event. Normally he attended alone, so you weren’t entirely sure why he had insisted on you coming, but it surely couldn't be anything good. The rest of the family knew not to come, as it was a night spent with the _driest_ conversationalists imaginable. 

A few hours into the party thoughts of _that_ man had completely swamped your mind as you stared at some of the nobles with a vacant expression, lost in your own blurry thoughts. A deep laugh brought you back to reality and you whipped your head around to find the source. Your eyes widened at the sight of Doflamingo being fawned over by a group of noblewomen. Their sweet-talk and shameless flirting made your stomach turn. You couldn’t help being a bit impressed by their sheer audacity trying to tease the infamous Warlord. Perhaps they were foolish enough to think he wouldn’t harm them if he was pushed too far.

 _Idiots_ , the word floats around in your head before lifting your glass to your lips, finishing the beverage in a few swift chugs. The burn was welcome as you silently prayed for it to take effect soon. You were unable to stop yourself from sending bitter looks over to Doflamingo and the crowd surrounding him every time a particularly exaggerated laugh cut through the babble of the guests. Growing restless in your seat you decide to get your hands on another drink. Being subjected to such pretentious behaviour was beginning to make you feel oddly queasy. Or maybe it was the copious amount of alcohol you had downed to make the evening go faster. Who knows?

You catch Doflamingo’s eye as you enter his line of sight and don’t bother to hide the unimpressed expression on your face as he spared you a momentary glance, his grin seeming to grow wider when he sees you. You let out a small huff. How the hell could someone be so conceited? Okay, now you were the idiot. 

_What type of question is that? Surely no one else in the world has a more inflated ego_ , you brood. 

Why were you so worked up? Was it because of how readily he seemed to accept their pathetic advances? Or maybe it's the way he smirked every time he was complimented on his physique and returned the sentiment with a resonating chuckle? Why was it bothering you in the first place? It’s not like the two of you were exclusive… You weren’t even sure where your relationship sat at the moment. After months of cat and mouse and not so innocent flirting, it reached its height a few nights ago in a rather _passionate_ session. 

Even so, how dare he disregard you so plainly. Any attempts to push the thoughts to the side were in vain, resentment brewing inside of you. Finally you had made it to the bar. After ordering the strongest drink you could come up with, you quickly walked away to a less crowded area of the room and leaned casually against a wall, unable to keep your eyes off of Doflamingo. 

Maybe you just had to find a way to catch his attention. Although that hardly seemed possible considering how preoccupied he was with his horde. Just as you were trying to come up with a plan, your eyes narrowed as you saw him pull in one of the women groveling over him by her waist. Did he just flash you a smirk? You tried to act unbothered, taking a long sip of your drink before you almost let it drop to the floor, both outraged and astonished at the sight before you.

You gaped at Doflamingo in silence as he leaned down to the noblewoman’s ear and whispered something that had to have been vulgar even for him, her pale face turning as red as the wine in her hand. Her hand flew to her face as an unrefined gasp left her lips as Doflamingo placed out an obscenely drawn-out lick on her jaw whilst looking straight at you. 

Okay. That was enough for tonight. You really did mean nothing to the man, and it was stupid to place any sliver of hope in idea. As you made your way out of the large hall you slammed your empty glass on a table occupied by elderly noblemen, not bothering to apologise as you stormed away to find any semblance of peace in this situation. Going out into the hallway you managed to find an empty lounge. 

You plopped yourself onto the ornate gold couch now that you no longer had to keep up appearances, though for who you weren’t exactly sure. It’s not like you cared about any of those people. Letting out a heavy sigh you covered your eyes with your arm, wondering what to do next. The idea of going back out to the ‘party’ was infuriating you so you decided not to return any time soon. A small part of you began to wonder why you reacted so immaturely. For the most part you like to think you’re quite level-headed, but as soon as you got involved with his games, you seemed to have lost your sensibility. You shot up as the door handle creaked and opened slowly. 

The man of the hour walked in, a grin plastered on his face. “Y/N, I’m sad to see you aren’t enjoying the party,” he remarked, standing at the doorway with his gaze fixed on you. 

“I just needed a moment alone,” you utter, refusing to meet his eyes. “Though it certainly looked like you were enjoying yourself, _Joker_.”

Your snide comment seemed to hang in the air for eternity, Doflamingo not responding. A burning heat settled on your cheeks and your stomach began to churn, starting to feel embarrassed for being so obvious. 

“Oh? When did you start being so cold with me?”

He sauntered over to you, an amused expression on his face. Looming over you he pressed a finger under your chin and jerked your head up, forcing you to look at him. He chuckled darkly. 

“Such a fierce look you’re giving me,” he mused. “Green suits you.”

You couldn’t help but scoff at that. “You think I’m jealous? Please. Those girls are hardly missing out.” 

Maybe you were taking things too far. Doflamingo’s grin didn’t falter, although his grip on your chin was a bit painful. 

“As much as I enjoy you, I can only tolerate impudence for so long.”

You would be lying to deny the sudden thrill you felt at his words. A small part of you wanted to challenge him, if only to find out what your ‘punishment’ would be. But your previous annoyance with him quickly came back to mind.

“I’ll be back in a moment, you can go. I’m sure your guests are wondering where you went off to,” you say with a forced smile. 

He let go of your chin, petting your head in an _extremely_ patronising way. “How thoughtful of you Y/N. I didn’t realise how much you cared for the well-being of my company.”

“I don’t. I just think the host should be present,” you mutter, itching to tell him to move his hand. 

He hummed, tucking his hands into his suit pants. “And here I thought you were desperate for my attention, though you’re acting so insolent now that you have it.”

He leaned down to your face, a smirk on his face that only made you yearn for him more. “My dear, if you want to be touched you just have to ask.”

“It’s not that!” You finally snapped.

“Hmm? Then what is it?” He considered your face carefully, running his thumb over your bottom lip. “Enlighten me.”

Suddenly you felt timid, not wanting to answer. Sadly there was no point trying to get out of this now. You really dug yourself quite a hole. 

“It’s just…” You had to come up with a way to phrase yourself without sounding too whiny. Something told you Doflamingo wouldn’t appreciate that. Maybe playing into his possessiveness would help. You took his hand in yours, laying a light kiss on his finger tip before looking up at him as enticing as possible. “I want to be yours, Doffy.”

A thick silence settles in the air, your own heartbeat the only thing you can hear. After a few nerve-racking seconds you got up from your seat and desperately tried to leave the room, but a bruising grip on your wrist stopped you. You were forcefully pressed against Doflamingo’s massive body, the velvet of his blood-red suit brushing against your exposed arms. Your breathing became embarrassingly laboured as his hands glided over your body, grazing over the swell of your breasts and your hips, so close to where you ached for him. 

“I thought I made it clear who you belong to.” Your breath hitched in your throat as his long fingers unzipped your gown. “I suppose I just need to do a better job.”

Your dress slowly slipped down your body and gathered in a pile at your feet, a rush of cold air hitting you. Doflamingo went quiet behind you, and despite your cheeks feeling increasingly hot you turned around to face him with half-lidded eyes. A wide grin pulled at his lips when he regarded your bare form. 

“What’s all this about?”

Gently you ran your hands up and down his chest, a shy smile on your lips at the look of pure delight he gave you. 

“I was planning to surprise you.” Settling your hands on his broad shoulders you pressed yourself against him, his hands tightly holding your hips. “But something told me you’d find out all on your own,” you say casually, a playful glint in your eyes. 

“Hmm? Is that what you think of me? I don’t like what you’re implying, my sweet Y/N.”

Your stomach clenches as Doflamingo leans down, pressing his mouth against yours in a searing kiss. The sheer force of his movements made you fall backwards, though his strong hands on your waist kept you up. Sliding his hands up your torso he began to massage your breasts firmly, you can’t help but moan softly. You could feel him smirk into you and not wanting to be outdone, you bit down on his lower lip which made them part in surprise for a moment just quick enough for you to slip your tongue into him. He did not seem to appreciate your bold move, as his fingers dug a bit too painfully into your flesh, making you wince. 

Pulling away from you, Doflamingo looked down at your smaller form as a chuckle rumbled in his throat. “You’ve become quite brazen.” He pushed you towards the couch and you knew to sit down, staring at him wide-eyed in anticipation. “I suppose I only have myself to blame.” Tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, a darkness clouded his features. “I’ve been far too forgiving.”

A shiver ran through your body, his words holding so many promises of what would soon unfold. You were brought out of your haze as you watched Doflamingo drop to his knees in front of you. Your mouth was hung open in awe, completely at a loss for words as he parted your legs. 

“W-wait, Doffy! What are you doing,” you managed to stammer out, wanting to protest more. The sight of the Heavenly Demon on his knees was just _too_ abnormal, and for some odd reason your chest tightened. 

“Don’t try and play dumb with me, Y/N. You know _exactly_ what’s about to happen.”

Once again you were left speechless as his tongue traced circles on your inner thigh, a small whine already threatening to spill from you. So focused on the feeling of his tongue massaging your soft skin, you barely noticed his hands that snaked up to your hips only to roughly jerk you forward into him. Any initial embarrassment you felt at having your core spread open in front of him was soon replaced by the pleasurable throbbing in your bottom region. 

Doflamingo continued to suck and bite your thighs while his fingers slipped in between your legs at the place you craved for him to touch. With gentle, circular motions he rubbed your clit at an agonisingly measured pace. It was obviously deliberate on his part, for he usually would never even give you a small moment of respite. 

“Doffy, please,” you gasped, weaving your fingers through his gold hair. 

He didn’t acknowledge you, his tantalising pace not changing in the slightest. Whimpering softly, you searched his face desperately, bewildered at where all of this impulse control came from. Normally your begging did the trick right away. He cast a momentary glimpse at you, before breaking out in a deep laughter. 

“Don’t pull such a tortured face, Y/N. We’ve only just started and you’re already so demanding.” 

You flushed, about to retort before being cut off by your own moan. Doflamingo’s tongue dragged flat along your slit, his fingers applying much more pressure than before on their insistent movements. You threw your head back against the couch, your breathing strained as he hooked your legs over his shoulders. 

Digging your fingers into his head your body rocked involuntarily at the way his tongue teasingly lapped at you. As frustrating as his pace was, you weren’t quite sure what ground you stood on with him at the moment… If you said the wrong thing, he might stop entirely. Deciding not to find out, you murmured a few words of praise, hoping he would stop with the gentle touches so uncharacteristic of him.

Much to your relief, Doflamingo’s tongue traced your core one final time before moving upwards to take your sensitive clit into his mouth. An embarrassingly loud groan tore from your throat as one of his long digits slipped into your slick heat with ease, beginning to pump at an unhurried pace. You wanted to curse him, going dizzy from his harsh sucking on your clit paired with his slow fingers. One of your hands held his forearm tightly, trying to encourage his movements to go a bit faster. He was not at all phased, completely ignoring your burning gaze on him. 

“You’re being such an insufferable basta-” You didn’t get to finish your insult as Doflamingo abruptly pushed another two digits into you, thrusting them in at a merciless pace. A soft sob escaped you as his fingers curled to reach one of your sensitive points, leaving you dizzy and breathless. Doflamingo gave your nub a quick lick before pulling away for a brief moment; to tease you, of course. 

“Would you like to repeat yourself?” Your attempt to send him a glare failed as he dived back down, pulling your clit between his teeth. A sharp cry left you at his sudden roughness, a familiar knot pulsing in your core. Shamelessly you called out his name in between your short pants. All of your senses were engulfed by the pleasure he was performing so wildly, so close to your release your thighs began to tremble on his shoulder, tightening their grip on his head. Your nails scratched and pulled at his scalp as you started to grind against his face boldly, a cry threatening to tear from your-

“Y-Young Master, a few of the guests have requested your presence. Your absence has left them worried,” a timid voice came from the other side of the door. 

“I’ll join them in a moment.”

“Of course!” You could hear the man’s quick footsteps retreat. It was safe to say he knew what was going on.

Doflamingo pulled his fingers out of you and moved your legs from over him. Standing up he regarded you rather smugly, much to your disbelief. “You look like a real mess Y/N.”

“And who’s fault is that!?” You shouted, slightly taken aback at how worked up you were. 

Much to your dismay he turned on his dress shoes and was headed for the door. 

“Wait! Where are you going? You won’t help me…?” Your voice trailed off as he turned to grin at you who was still splayed out on the couch and breathing heavily. 

“Don’t be silly, I can’t leave my guests forgotten. I have a reputation to uphold.”

“Since when have you ever cared what people thi-” You took a deep breath. “Please Doffy, I need you so badly.”

Despite your pleading, the look of amusement wouldn’t leave his face. “Patience, my dear. If you need me that badly you can wait.”

While you were still processing his words he took it as an opportunity to slip out of the room, leaving you confused, enraged and horny. What the _hell_ just happened?


End file.
